The present invention relates to in-mold labeling devices and in particular to label transferring devices which are used in blow molding machines having separable molds carried on a pair of platens.
Blow molding machines having various designs are well known in the art. Many of these blow molding machines utilize a pair of spaced, movable platens which have mating mold sections mounted on their facing surfaces. These machines may utilize a single work station at which a parison of molding material is extruded or otherwise formed and then clamped between the mold sections. The object to be molded, such as a bottle or the like, undergoes the blow molding process at that station, after which the mold sections separate and the bottle is released. Other machines known as wheel types, utilize several work stations and the platens are movable between the different work stations so that the machine can service several molds at the same time.
It is desirable in blow molding containers to in-mold labels. This process consists of placing the container labels within the mold cavity prior to the blow molding process. The label is thus attached to the bottle during the molding process and proper placement and adhesion are assured.
One difficulty experienced with such in-mold label application is that label transfer time must be kept at a minimum in order to reduce the amount of time that the mold sections must remain open. Any delay in the closing of the mold sections increases the cycle time for the blow molding process and thus reduces the productivity of the machine.
Heretofore, various methods of placing labels into separable molds have been utilized. These have included the use of a lable carrying arm which extends between the separated mold sections when they are open, and the use of a special label insert aperture in the mold through which the label is punched into position. The present invention is an improvement to the former type of method, the present state of the art being illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,969, issued Jan. 15, 1963; 3,292,209, issued Dec. 20, 1966; and 4,355,967, issued Oct. 26, 1982.
Additionally, manufacturing costs are increased for the handling of blow molded objects when they are not properly oriented upon removal from the blow molding machine. Separate handling machines are required to sort and properly orient the objects so they can be used. Such additional procedures are costly and time consuming.